Con F de Follar
by fanficchallenges
Summary: Cas ha decidido que, si ha de irse por fin para no volver, hará que merezca la pena. - Parte del Reto del Abecedario. No tiene que ver con el título, tenía que escribir algo con esa letra. No debería ser Angst, pero parece que cualquier cosa que escribo es Angst, así que ya no me resisto...


- ¿Dean?

Castiel dio un par de pasos hacia el interior de la oscura cripta, cuando de repente unos brazos le agarraron por detrás con una fuerza descomunal, incluso para él. El sobresalto le hizo soltar de golpe su lanza, quedando completamente desprotegido.

-Vaya, vaya, Cas, no creía que de verdad fueras a ser tan idiota como para venir a buscarme…

Castiel sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Dean. Siempre había sido capaz de reconocerlo, de sentir su presencia al momento aunque no lo estuviera viendo. Pero esta vez no.

Esta vez Castiel no había sentido absolutamente nada. Y eso le aterrorizaba.

Dean pareció notar su incomodidad y miedo, y emitió una pequeña risa sarcástica cargada de burla.

- Oh, venga, no me digas que haces todo el camino hasta aquí, seguramente con la intención de follar un rato conmigo ya que parece ser que te tengo tan obsesionado, y ahora te vas a dejar asustar tan fácilmente. Te recordaba más valiente, Cas, me decepcionas.

El ángel cerró los ojos con fuerza ante las palabras de Dean. Sabía que era el demonio el que hablaba, pero aun así resultaba perturbadora la naturalidad con la que lo hacía.

- He venido a ayudarte, Dean –logró articular Cas, intentando que su tono de voz fuese tan neutro como siempre.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿En serio? ¿Tú? –rió Dean, y Cas notó entonces la punta de la Primera Espada clavándose en su cuello, pero sin llegar a dañarle, casi como si Dean estuviera controlándose. Era lo que había estado esperando- Tú no podrías ayudarme, Castiel, aunque fueses el último ángel sobre la faz de la Tierra. Lo cual, por otro lado, puede no ser tan descabellado…

- Puedo ayudarte, y lo haré –sentenció Cas.

Y con esa última frase, Castiel echó la cabeza hacia delante, haciendo que la Espada cortase una herida profunda en su garganta, en el mismo lugar donde Metatron le había cortado para extraerle su Gracia. E igual que aquella vez, de la herida empezó a emanar la poca Gracia robada que aún resistía en su cuerpo, quedando suspendida en el aire.

Dean se apartó de él al momento, la imagen de la Gracia de un ángel demasiado abrumadora para ser vista por primera vez de improviso a través de los ojos de un demonio.

Cas aprovechó ese momeno de libertad y confusión para, en un rápido movimiento, quitarle a Dean la Espada de la mano.

Antes de que el demonio pudiera reaccionar, Cas pasó la Espada por la Gracia, que aún se mantenía en el aire, haciendo que la absorbiera por completo.

Un gruñido ronco de Dean a su espalda le advirtió de que el demonio ya se había recuperado.

- ¿Qué cojones acabas de hacer? –le preguntó, despacio, dando pequeños pero amenazadores pasos hacia él.

A Cas le costaba trabajo hablar e incluso mantenerse en pie. Acababa de perder toda la Gracia que le quedaba, y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo podría aguantar. Pero su misión aquí no había terminado. Aún no le tocaba descansar.

- Dean, si me dejas, puedo…

- Dame la Espada –dijo Dean, sin darle tiempo a Cas a terminar de hablar. Estar sin la Espada dolía. La necesitaba.

- Dean, por favor…

- ¡QUE ME LA DES!

Dean acompañó el grito con un movimiento de su mano, y Cas salió despedido por los aires chocando con fuerza contra la pared posterior de la cripta. Pero no soltó la Espada en ningún momento. Demasiadas cosas dependían de él en ese momento.

Dean se aproximó al cuerpo tirado de Cas, dispuesto a quitarle la Espada y quién sabe si a terminar de una vez con aquel pobre ángel solitario en la Tierra…

Pero según aproximaba el brazo con la Marca hacia la espada, Castiel abrió los ojos, y, de un solo movimiento, arañó con la punta de la Espada el brazo de Dean justo encima de la Marca.

El grito de dolor que siguió a aquello fue ensordecedor.

La Marca de Caín ardía y latía en el brazo de Dean, como queriendo consumirle por dentro. La Gracia que había estado contenida dentro de la Espada había pasado con el arañazo a la Marca, y ambas luchaban por el control del cuerpo del cazador.

Finalmente, una luz cegadora salió del brazo de Dean, obligándole a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, su brazo estaba dolorido y ensangrentado, pero no había nada más.

La Marca de Caín había desaparecido.

Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco su cabeza se despejaba de todas esas nubes que le habían acompañado desde que Caín le pasara la Marca. Por fin podía volver a pensar con claridad, a ser él mismo. Las ansias de poder, de destruir y matar, se habían ido. Era libre.

Un quejido ahogado le devolvió a la realidad.

- ¡Cas!

Dean corrió hacia donde el ángel seguía tirado y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Cas, no… No, no, no –balbuceaba Dean. Entendía lo que Cas acababa de hacer, dar su Gracia a cambio de su libertad. Y entendía lo que le pasaría ahora.

Lo entendía, pero no pensaba aceptarlo.

- Ey, aguanta, ¿vale? Te conseguiré ayuda, llamaré a Sam, él sabrá…

- No, Dean –le cortó Cas, sujetándole del brazo antes de que pudiera irse a buscar su móvil para llamar a nadie- No hace falta, no serviría de nada, sé lo que debe pasarme, y está bien.

-¡No! No, claro que no está bien. ¡Cas, vas a morir! Sin tu Gracia morirás, ¿cómo cojones está eso bien? –gritó Dean, intentando no dejar escapar las lágrimas.

- Porque por una vez he hecho algo bueno, Dean, te he salvado. Eso está bien… - dijo Cas con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando por fin los ojos verdes de Dean.

Dean agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que no podía contener más las lágrimas que ahora inundaban sus ojos.

- No quiero que te vayas, Cas… -susurró, tocándole la cara con cuidado.

- Lo sé. Y es más de lo que podría aspirar a merecer nunca, Dean Winchester…

Y con el humano por el que lo había dado todo siendo lo último que vería en su existencia, el ángel Castiel cerró los ojos, esta vez para siempre.


End file.
